


Turning Back Time

by DevilishBea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishBea/pseuds/DevilishBea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is in constant change. Minutes go by forming years and so on. Many times we catch ourselves wanting to go back in time, but sometimes the future holds something mysterious and dear that we thought would never happen. That's what happened to Arthur at a cloudy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Back Time

 Blue slowly turned to gray, warning all strangers that soon they would meet water showers if they choose to stay outdoors. Such weather has always possessed the ability to bring forth different feelings. Happiness. Comfort. Longing. However sadness and nostalgia could also be a common feeling. Sitting underneath a tree, where once a shadow served to aid people against the burning sun, now sat a lonely figure, whose memories were triggered by the gray sky and oncoming rain. Such figure possessed short dirty blond hair giving even more emphasis to the pair of green jewels that resided on his face. Long brown pants hugged his boot covered legs, while his torso was covered by a white shirt accompanied by a brown vest. Arthur Kirkland, but known as England, rested his body against the hard decaying tree trunk as memories overcame his mind.

 

_Gray Sky_

 

 

_Rain_

 

 

_Red_

 

 

_Waving flag_

 

 

_Army_

 

 

_War_

 

 

_Danger_

 

 

_Shock_

 

 

_Heartbreak_

 

 

_Loneliness_

 

 

_Sadness_

 

 

__ England has lived for a very long time and can easily admit that __ some of his memories are a complete mess, but he can assure that there are somethings that have never been forgotten.

 

_A baby with blond hair and blue eyes. His to take care_

 

_A child’s laughter_

 

_First step_

 

_First words_

 

_The surprised face when opening a present_

 

_A small body running towards him_

 

_Child growing into an adult. A beautiful adult_

 

_Feeling all nice and warm when near him_

 

_Falling for him_

 

_First kiss_

 

_First love_

 

_America_

 

_Alfred_

 

Slowly tears explored the young man's face. Tear tracks marked his cheeks. Looking up again he realized that the tears weren't the only water dripping on his face. A huge thunder storm was approaching, while a rain shower has already drenched the park. It was at times like this that Arthur found himself wishing he could turn back the clock. To a time of happiness, of innocence. To a time where all Alfred could think of was eating hamburgers and getting stronger, so this way he could protect his older brother, but time never stops. It keeps going, and as it goes it likes to torture people. Time went on and it decided to punish Arthur and his forbidden love towards Alfred. Time shredded them apart, forcing each lover to go his separate way with a broken heart. England was so torn that he became weak and people used such weakness to control him.

 

Abruptly the thunder storm roared into the man's face causing him to jump back. Such action made him snap out of his thoughts and realized that he so soaked that his body was shaking. As fast it came the storm went away. The sun started to come out of its hiding place shinning brilliantly. A shadow form under an umbrella stood in front of the sun receiving an angelical look.

 

The shadow approached the trembling man and like a curtain opening for a show his blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses together with his blond hair were no longer hidden by a shadow. He smiled at the sight of the cold man and knelled on the wet green grass so he could be on a similar eye level. Grinning he put his umbrella beside him and took off the long trench coat he had been using as a way to shield himself from the rain. Using the blanket like a blanket he wrapped it around the stunned small.

 

“Well England what are you doing?” he asked innocently “I do hope you are aware of the fact that you are completely drenched and trembling” he patiently waited for an answer, but received none.

 

Deciding to act he stood up high and positioned his hands on the sides of the fragile man. Lifting him up earned him a shriek from the other man, making his smile even bigger. As he placed the man over his shoulder as a sack of potatoes he began walking towards his house.

 

Startled by the treatment he received from the taller man Arthur began to try to get away from those huge and warm hands. Struggling to get free only got him tired, since his efforts were worthless when against such a strong man. His mind started to rush trying to come up with a plan to get free from this giant. Faking to faint and waiting for his grip to loosen only ended up with having an even harder grip. He tried many other things, such as kicking his legs, trying to punch America's face and many other failed attempts to jump out of his grip.

 

There was only one option left that he could try that might get him out of this awkward situation. Plead for release. He would have to go against every barrier he created after the incident, but, hopefully, it would be worth. Taking a deep breath he got ready to execute his master plan.

 

“America. Will you  _ please _ let me down?” he asked with as much kindness as he could conjure at that moment.

 

America just snickered and continued walking. Angry that his request was denied by someone  _ younger _ than him made him snap.

 

“United States of America! You better put me down this instance, or you will be sorry.” It was weird seeing a grown man carrying another in broad day light and the screaming coming from the “younger” male caused even more attention. Attention that was being discarded by the taller male, while the small one received a blow of embarrassment which showed clearly on his scarlet face. Doing his best to ignore his public humiliation he continue with the lecture.

 

“I do hope that you remember the times when you were young and reckless and I would lecture you for hours. That always got you begging for forgiveness.” The mentioning of a younger America resulted on a harsh pain on the chest. Clutching his shirt he continued. “I don't remember raising you to be such an uncivilized person who carries man on their shoulders.” His heart was pumping so fast that it would rip his skin off and go jumping away. “I certainly do hope you don't treat your lovers this way” More pain. “At least when you were little you tried your best to be polite” Blurry sight “I always thought that you would stay like that” Sob. Socked at the sound that came out of his mouth Arthur realized that his eyes decided to betray him and release his tears. Tears that he held back for years. Tears that Alfred was never meant to see or hear.

 

Noticing that his companion was tearing up he quickly gathered him on his arms like a small child. Not caring about the consequences Arthur clung himself to the warm person that radiated a feeling of safety. They stayed like that, a small sobbing man clinging to a much bigger one. Neither one cared about the whispers. As they approached a two-floored brown house, where an American flag stood high and proud, England started to once again free himself. Confused by the man's action America positioned the country in his arms into a position where he would be able to look at his eyes. As green met blue tears threatened to escape once again. Controlling his feelings England tried to reason with the concerning man in front of him.

 

“America, please don't make me go into your house. I am too emotional today and I have too many memories there.” Pleading was useless as America decided to stick to his plan of bringing UK to his home. The ex-pirate started to once again try calling out for his once lover. He tried everything, from calling him names to bribing him, but like a soldier the once colony continued marching to his front door. Passing through the old blue fence memories started to cloud the victims mind. Shaking he gripped even harder the shirt he drenched with his tears. With each step a different memory came.

 

“America! Please don't do this to me!” Step

 

“Please, United States of America! I am begging you!” Step.

 

Whimpering he begged once again “Please” Step. Step Whimper. Step. Stop. They had reached the front door. It looked the same as always. The red wood together with a chopped part on the bottom from where America came crashing when he tried to go up the steps with his bicycle. The brass door nob awaited for his matching key to be inserted. Despair reigned the pleas.

 

“Alfred!” Alfred. Alfred. Like a movie everything just stopped. Finally. Finally he was recognized. In front of Arthur he was only Alfred, not America. Alfred, his little brother, his lover, his pain, his happiness, his heartbreak. Slowly he let the small man touch the ground. Taking both sides of his face he rewarded the terrorized semi-immortal a smile, one that was reserved just for him. Resting his forehead into the other he whispered.

 

“Thank you. Thank you for finally recognizing who I am. All this years I waited for you. I tried my best to be strong once independent, so I could take care of you. The day I gained my independence you left with something that belonged to me. My heart. I hope you took care of it.” With flowing tears Arthur looked at Alfred's eyes. There shone fear, happiness and love. Trying his best to smile back he said.

 

“You should have told me, for that day you also kept something that was mine. You stole my heart and my soul and now I demand that you do something about it.” A small blush crept on his face making the scene even cutter. Chuckling at what was said the tall man decided to give in to temptation and just take that man that was in his arms. With a passionate kiss he sealed a deal that no matter what happened he would never again break this man's heart. Shyly responding to the kiss Arthur took hold of Alfred's hair pulling him closer for a deeper and needed kiss.

 

Fighting with each other in a tongue war they slowly entered the feared house. Guiding his lover the house owner led them to a worn out sofa. Gently laying the man down he took a moment to engrave to his mind this moment. Breathless together scarlet red cheeks, lips and slightly puffy eyes. That was how his lover looked, and he must admit that it just made him fall in love even more. Showering the british with kisses he was rewarded with sweet moans, forcing his primitive instincts stir together with some needs. Noticing where his lover wanted to go the british man tried to act fast.

 

“Alfred, I am not ready for this.”

 

“Why? I know it won't be your first, since it was taken by me.”

 

“Yes I am well aware of that. I also remember that you went so wild that I couldn't walk for a week. However that's not my point. I love you, but I have been dealing with a broken heart for years and you can't except me to just accept that we are together like nothing happened.” Putting a hand on the bigger man's chest he rose into a sitting position trying to keep eye contact. “Al, my love, I really want you, but I am afraid. Afraid that after you get your way with me you might just leave me again. I am afraid of getting you bored quickly. Afraid of having another breakdown. As you have said this is not our first time and I already had a lot of flashbacks and I don't think I can take anymore. At least not today, so please understand what I am saying.” Smiling as much as he could Arthur prayed that his lover would understand him.

 

Sighing Alfred focused on the green eyed beauty in his arms. “Alright. I understand that you will need some time. I wasn't much of a gentlemen to you so this will be my way to redeem myself. However, I deserve to cuddle with you all night long and be my possessive self once again.” Laughing at the demands Arthur signed the contract with a long sweet kiss and a smile. Beaming Alfred once again took hold of Arthur and led him to the bedroom. He pulled the covers on top of them as he kissed hungrily his companion. Although he was sad at being denied he knew that he would have plenty of time to have his way with his little sweetheart.

 

At times Arthur would catch himself wishing for time to turn back, but it was times like these that he was grateful for enduring everything and having his not so little Alfred back with him. Snuggling as close as he could he finally slept comfortable, because he knew that once he woke up he would find himself on the world's safest place, Alfred's arms.


End file.
